1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dispersal of a protective aerosol by gun ejection for enabling a better defense of armored vehicles such as tanks against optically guided anti-armor missiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical techniques have come into use for reconnaissance, sight and fire directing equipment, target searching and laser guided missiles, warning devices and distance measuring devices. As the result of such developments, and particularly of improvements in electro-optical detectors for long wave radiation in the infrared (IR) range, the electro-optical threat with regard to military objects such as tanks and other conventional armored vehicles has increased significantly. Natural protection such as mist, fog or darkness no longer is an effective defense against such improved detectors. Thus, there is a need in the art for a better means of defense of conventional armored vehicles including tanks against optically guided anti-armor missiles.